Blanca Mentira
by Sakurita-Rock
Summary: Dicen que esta casa fue habitada por un cruel y sanguinario monje, y que todas las noches su espíritu sale por más victimas, y esas victimas son chicas realmente hermosas


Ahh hace tiempo recuerdo que tenia primero que poner esto:

Personajes de clamp

Historia hecha por mi en mi tiempo de ociosidad

* * *

><p><strong>Blanca Mentira<strong>

...

...

...

-Dicen que esta casa fue habitada por un cruel y sanguinario monje, y que todas las noches su espíritu sale por más victimas, y esas victimas son chicas realmente hermosas

-¿enserio?- La voz temblorosa de mi novia, me causo ternura y un poco de risa, sabia que la espantaría, pero bueno tenia que hacerlo, difícilmente me abraza, eso de no ser para nada cariñosa no ayudaba mucho a mis ganas de tenerla siempre cerca

-Enserio.- Dije con un tono de voz más serio de lo que me caracteriza

-Así que Sakura, yo que tu tendría cuidado hoy en la noche

Me dirigía a mi habitación, estábamos en un pequeño templo a las afueras de Tomoeda, una excursión del colegio

-Espera Shaoran.- Me tomo del brazo, y se adentro conmigo

-No es correcto que una señorita, entre al cuarto de un muchacho y menos de su novio.- Le guiñe el ojo, y ella se sonrojo

-No quiero dormir sola.- Dijo apenada

-¿Y Tomoyo?- Pregunte aun sabiendo ya la respuesta

-Se fue a pasar la noche con Eriol, con eso de que el pidió una habitación para el solito, y como el hijo del director, siempre consigue lo que quiere

Reí a mis adentros, todo salía perfectamente como lo estaba planeando

-Aun así Sakura, debes enfrentar tus miedos, y si el monje ese, se te aparece, tu solo, corre.- La vi agrandar sus preciosos ojos de color verde

La había tomado delicadamente del brazo, para que pudiera salir de mi habitación, o si, yo también había pedido una habitación exclusiva, por que bueno también tenia beneficios ser el sobrino del director, ¿o no?

-Shaoran, por favor.- Me miro suplicante

-Sabes que nos pueden castigar.- Comente "muy preocupado"

-Nadie se dará cuenta.- Me sonrío, ohh esa perfecta y blanca dentadura

Cerré la puerta, y de nuevo éramos ella y yo solos, en un cuarto, aunque ahora no estaba un hermano celoso, ninguna llamada de mi prima chillona, o de los amigos, que nos inviten a salir con ellos.

Sakura decidió sentarse en la cama, mientras yo sacaba una camiseta para que la usara como pijama, se la entregue, y ahora se dirigía al baño a cambiarse

Me recosté, y cerré los ojos, recordando todo mi tiempo en Tomoeda, había llegado desde que tenia diez años, ordenes de mi madre, que aunque al principio odiaba estar aquí, desde que conocí a cierta castaña, todo cambio, nunca había tenido una amistad tan maravillosa, como la de ella, desde que tengo uso de razón, y ese sentimiento fue creciendo al pasar el tiempo. Hasta que pude darme cuenta que yo, no solo quería que fuera mi amiga, no, la necesitaba tanto, que hasta dolía, y cuando la vi besarse con alguien, supe inmediatamente que tenia que luchar por ella, y que Sakura se diera cuenta, que nos pertenecíamos.

Fue una larga espera, constantes sonrojos de mi parte, de mis estupidas malas citas arruinadas por mi mismo, por el clima nada favorecedor, por tantas jodidas cosas que pasaron.

Pero ella al final acepto que me ama tanto como yo la amo, y de ahí todo fue mejorando, hasta llegar a cierto punto en el cual, mis hormonas me estaba jugando un desquicio infernal, sobre todo al estar con ella, solos, y es que Sakura, era diosa, caray, su cuerpo, sus labios, sus manos tocándome, joder, es que ella no se daba cuenta como reaccionaba a tan dulces caricias, las amaba, pero era una tortura.

Sakura decía que estaba lista, pero mi miedo a estropearlo, era mas fuerte que mis deseos de poseerla, además yo no era un as en esa materia, sabia que era un punto muy importante en toda relación, si lo hacia mal, estaba seguro que todo se iría a la borda, y no, eso es lo que menos quería.

-Shaoran.- La vi, y ahí va de nuevo, mis malditas ganas, apareciendo de una manera que cualquiera puede ver, y que agradecía que solo fuéramos nosotros dos

Pura y dulce tortura, camino un poco y se acostó a mi lado, me abrazo la cintura con una de sus piernas y se me acerco mas, no, esto no se quitaría con un solo baño de agua fría.

Puse mi mano en su pierna, y lo acaricié cual frágiles movimientos, estaba seguro que todo esto era un maldito sueño, por que digo, cada vez que yo intento tocarla de una manera un poco más sugestiva, ella se ponía tensa y bastante nerviosa, aunque lo negara

-Te acuerdas cuando te dije que estoy lista.- Su voz me saco de mi ensoñación

-Aja.- Ahí va mi gran vocabulario verbal

-Es verdad, lo estoy.- Y su respiración la sentí demasiado cerca de mi, como su boca la sentí besándome mi cuello…espera, Sakura esta besando mi cuello, lamiendo y mordiendo mi oreja

-Mierda.- Dije

De pronto, solo sentí, que ella se alejaba, que mi cuerpo ya no tenia ese abrazo perfecto, esa boca incitándome, solo el asqueroso frío de la habitación

-Sakura.- La vi, y ella tenía el ceño fruncido, era raro verla así

-Si no querías, solo tenías que decírmelo

¿Qué?- Me dije a mi mismo… y fue cuando mi cerebro dio un click, y supo el por que la molestia... así es, "mierda"

-No, Saku, no dije eso, por eso, es que bueno, quise decir, mierda, pero por algo bueno

Ahora su mirada mostraba extrañeza

-Solo olvídalo esta bien.- Le sonreí, ella había dejado la cama, y estaba por salir de la habitación

-Si sales así tan provocadoramente, el monje puede aparecer antes de que llegues a tu cuarto.- Lo se que infeliz

La vi tensarse y me volteo a ver

-Te odio.- su mirada mostraba molestia y otra vez me quise reír

Estire mi brazo, para que tomara mi mano, aunque dudo un poco, se acerco de nueva cuenta, y su mano estaba ya encima de la mía

Yo la jale un poco animal creo, y ahora mi novia estaba sobre mi

Le volví a sonreír, y sus mejillas se tornaron color carmesí

-Te amo.- Bese su frente.- Miedosita

-Te amo.- Ahora ella beso mi frente.- Chantajista

Y solté una pequeña carcajada

Nos fundimos en un beso, que al principio suele ser casto, hasta que olvidamos que había más gente en ese templo, que estábamos a unos kilómetros, de Touya, ese hermano celoso.

Roces, caricias, su aroma, su esencia, todo, maldita sea, todo era perfecto, y yo estaba a nada de perder la paciencia.

-No lo vas a arruinar.- Me hablo en mi oído, seductoramente

La voltee, y ahora yo estaba arriba de ella, acaparándola, sus ojos verdes me veían con nervios, pero aun así podía notar su seguridad ante esas palabras

Bese su respingada nariz, su frente, sus pómulos, la comisura de sus labios, su cuello, y mis manos se dirigían a su pecho, ese en el cual supe, que se acoplaban a mi mano, o fuck yeaah… era mejor de lo que me imaginaba en mi noches solo

Levante la camisa que le había prestado, el sujetador para mi ya era una molestia, y ella lo capto enseguida, cuando intente por todos los medio quitárselo, pero mis jodidos nervios, y mi falta de experiencia no ayudaban en lo absoluto

Se río bajitamente, y yo bufe, pero a Sakura le dio igual eso, sus manos fueron a dar a su espalada y en dos segundos desabrocho su brassiere

-Eres lo mas perfecto en este mundo, Sakura.- Hable seriamente, por que para mi eso era un tema serio.- Eres…tan…perfecta

Y ahora sus manos tocaron mi rostro, y lo acerco para besarme una vez más

No se como paso, pero ahora nos encontrábamos totalmente desnudos, todo era silencio, era un momento que los dos esperamos, pero que a la vez teníamos un miedo, era mi primera vez también, joder.

-Tranquila.- quise impartirle confianza

Y me sonrío.- Tranquilo.- Y exhale

Cerramos los ojos al mismo tiempo, y fui acercándome, hasta sentir esa cavidad en mi ser, fue lento, tal vez demasiado lento para algunas personas, pero Sakura, era mi niña, mi princesa, nunca le haría daño, no la haría sufrir de ninguna manera

Me estaba rodeando de ella, ese calido sentir, que brotaba de los dos, si a la mierda que fuéramos unos malditos irresponsables, ya habría otro día para pensar que haríamos después de esto, solo que ahora, era disfrutarnos mutuamente

Cuando por fin, estuve en ella, abrimos los ojos, estaba mucho más roja que antes, y bueno creo que yo estaba en las mismas condiciones. Con cuidado, fui tomando ritmo, y ella hizo lo mismo, nos acoplamos tan rápido, que el miedo desapareció, y mi cuerpo solo tenía ese placer, trasformándose en movimientos cada vez más rápidos

Ya había un leve sudor en nuestros cuerpos, esas caricias se volvían mas intensas, sentí como Sakura, exhalaba cada vez, y como repetía mi nombre, yo hacia lo mismo

Hasta que no resistió mas, y su calor, se apodero mas de mi, y un par de segundos después, y hacia lo mismo dentro de ella

-Ahora puedo entender a Tomoyo.- Dijo Sakura, con tono de broma

Alce mi ceja, extrañado al respecto

-Siempre me ha dicho lo maravilloso que es, sobre todo cuando amas a la persona.- Se sonrojo, y yo también me abochorne

Me recosté ahora a su lado, y nuestras miradas daban al techo, que solo estaba alumbrado por el pronto amanecer del nuevo día

-Sakura.- Dije aun mi vista dirigida al techo

-Dime.-

-Lo del monje que te conté ayer en la noche.- Me vio, y mis ojos también fueron a dar directo a ella.- es mentira.- su rostro era de incredulidad

-Perdona amor, pero es que si te pedía que durmieras conmigo, solo dormir.- Aclare.- me hubieras rechazado, y quería estar abrazado a ti todo el tiempo, tu sabes lo mucho que me fascinada

Negó con la cabeza.- Debería estar molesta contigo.- me abrazo.- Debería.- repitió, para después besarme con esa magnifica ternura que ella tenia.

...

...

...

* * *

><p>Notas de un One-Shot<p>

Hola?.. ahh pues rato que no pasaba por estos lugares como "escritora", pero sorpresa... tuve un par de horas en el corporativo sin trabajo, y mi imaginacion salio a flote :D..espero que esta sencilla y corta historia les haya gustado, como a mi novio :D

No tengo mucho que decir, mi vida social es un asco...por que no tengo vida social ahora que trabajo de nuevo xD... odio mi trabajo, odio a mi jefe :D... y espero volver con una historia mucho mas larga, para despejar mi mente de tanto coraje que hago en el corporativo jajajajaja

¿comentarios?...

Saludos y buen casi fin de semana

Muack =)*


End file.
